When A Killer Loves God
by Kkoyuki
Summary: Somewhere, in another dimension, two siblings get tele ported into the world of Death Note. Something has gone terribly wrong, things aren't the way they should be. Alex and Jason are determined to find their beloved detective, who has gone missing, along with his new found adversary. But if Light and L are gone, who's that stranger playing detective in the background?


**Hello readers, all I want to say before you start reading is this:**

**I do not own Death Note.**

**That will be all...for now. **

I cried as I watched my family eat at the breakfast table. A long time ago, we would all sit down together, chatting about what we planned to do for the day. Now everyone sat quietly, not even my once-baby brother uttered a single word. I watched him as he fooled around with his juice, passing it back and forth between his hands. I moved towards him and pushed the glass away so that it wouldn't fall on the floor.  
"Mom she's here." He said.  
Stares were exchanged across the table, my mother held my father's arm tightly, fighting back tears.  
"Andrew, when will the therapist be coming?" My mother whispered into my father's ear. He shrugged and continued to stuff food into his mouth, never seeming to swallow.  
I looked down at my brother, he fumbled through his book bag and pulled out his favorite manga.  
"Honey, you can't take that to school anymore." My mother said.  
"But -" His lower lip quivered a little. My parents exchanged glances before my dad got up and gently pulled the book from his hands.  
"I guess you can have it as long as you promise not to read in class." He said gently as he patted Jason on the head. I let out a sigh as I turned back towards the living room, resting on the wooden table in the center. Today was Jason's birthday. Back in the day, me and Jason both loved to read Death Note together. I had bought him a necklace with L's name on it, which he always kept with him for good luck. This year, I got him the ultimate gift. A Death Note. I smiled to myself as I imagined what his reaction would be, my brother was never happy after I died, but I learned to enjoy those precious moments where he would show true joy. After all, he was only twelve.  
"The bus will be here any minute Jason, please don't get distracted." My mother said as she pointed at his book bag. My brother nodded as my parents both walked out the door. He ran up the stairs, into my old room where he could see the drive way. I followed and we watched as the grey mini van drove disappeared from view.  
"OK, you can come out now." He said.  
I materialized out of thin air, landing softly on the hardwood floor.  
"You shouldn't tell them that you see me you know." I said. For some strange reason, the only person that could see me after the accident was Jason.  
"I know," He mumbled, "Now they want to get me a therapist."  
"Hey, cheer up, I brought you something for your special day." I winked at him. He looked up at me hopefully.  
"Is it an L poster?" He said. I rolled my eyes, sometimes having a smart brother wasn't a good thing.  
"I am not that smart, you know. My IQ is only 130." He commented.  
"Only 130 eh? What about me with my ludicrous 110?" I said. He waved his hand, dismissing my comment.  
"That's normal, at least your not an idiot. You are good at other things." He said.  
"You know Jason, you can't really measure intelligence, that would be like saying you can measure love. You can only prove your intellect through what you do."  
He nodded before a smile spread across his tanned face.  
"So... where's my gift." He said, wringing his hands together.  
"Alright here we go. Turn."  
He faced the other direction before I glided towards my old bed, pulling the Death Note out from under the mattress.  
"Jason, I have always known you would want something this special." I said, turning back at him.  
"Happy birthday."  
I dropped the notebook into his waiting hands.  
"Alex, you shouldn't have." He turned back at me, I could see the tears welling in his eyes.  
"Is this -"  
"Yes-yes it is. I have no use for it now." I said.  
"But..It was for your sweet sixteen."  
"That was a very long time ago, Jason." I bent down to hug him, savoring the feeling of warmth that I had lacked for so long.  
"Why don't you open it." I motioned towards the clear plastic wrap that encased the gift.  
A small cry escaped his throat, what seemed to be half sob half laugh.  
He ripped the plastic off, some dust had gathered on the smooth back cover.  
"How is there dust if it was wrapped?" He asked.  
"I don't know," I said as I ran my fingers over the material.  
"Jason, I can feel!" I cried.  
"What? You can't feel? But you always hold things."  
"Yes but I can't feel or taste or smell, this - this is amazing." I choked as I ran my fingers repeatedly over the silky surface. Jason put his hand through mine.  
"I wish you were alive. Its not the same, mom and dad have no idea that you still live with us."  
"I will always live with you guys." I smiled.  
I jolted as a faint scream bounced through the air duct.  
"What was that?" Jason whispered, his eyes had that strange kind of fear that appeared soon after I died. That fear that emerged when he knew he could no longer hold the end of my coat for protection.  
"I'll go check," I said, trying to keep my calm. He nodded.  
I glided towards the door, sliding myself through the small hole in the knob.  
"Jason, come here." I said.  
He walked slowly towards me, placing his hand softly on the knob.  
"Should I open it?" He said.  
"No, give me the Death Note first, then open it."  
He handed me the book, his hand shaking ever so slightly as he pulled the door open slowly.  
A gasp escaped his throat as we both exited the room.  
"Alex, are we -"  
"In L's building? Yes Jason, I think we are." I looked down, making sure that my body was invisible.  
It must have been the Death Note that brought us here. I pulled out the note book, turning right to the first blank sheet. There was nothing, no indication of what might have caused us to somehow be tele-ported into a whole new dimension. And for the first time in years, I felt my heart racing.  
"Alex, why isn't everything in anime?"  
"I guess all the characters are true humans, just like us..." I muttered.  
"Hey, who are you?"  
An all too familiar voice echoed through the hall.  
"M-Matsuda?" Jason mumbled.  
"How do you know my name? Chief!" He called, his eyes were wide with fear.  
"How did you two get into the building?" Mr Yagami joined sides with Matsuda.  
I quickly looked down at my body. It had somehow materialized by itself. I gasped as I flexed my fingers, the feeling that I had been missing for so many years had returned to my hands.  
"I asked you a question." He said.  
I turned back at the wall, the door was gone.  
"I - " I stammered.  
"We have no idea why we're here." He cried, I could see his eyes welling with tears.  
"What is that you have in your hand young lady?" Mr Yagami furrowed his eyes at me.  
"Its a Death Note..." I said.  
Without another word, he came and grabbed the note from my pale hands.  
"You're as pale as a ghost." He commented.  
I shrugged.  
"Chief, they might be dangerous, they could have stolen the Death Note." Matsuda said as Chief Yagami quickly snapped handcuffs behind our backs. We were in too much shock to care.  
"Sir you have to believe us, we have no idea how we're here." Jason had tears streaks on his face. I felt a strong urge to wrap my arms around him and tell him it was going to be OK, but I knew I couldn't.  
"Calm down young man." Yagami said as he placed a large, gentle hand on my brother's shoulder. We walked down the hall, entering a room which could only be where the task force did their primary work. I looked around, something was missing.  
"Where is L?" I said.  
"Alex!" Jason cried, but it was too late.  
"How did you know about L?" Aizawa's eyes burned into mine, the rest of the task force staring blankly at both of us.  
"We live in a world where you guys are all fiction and we bought a Death Note from the store and somehow it tele-ported us here, there I said it." Jason said.  
A few moments of silence erupted into boisterous laughter from the end of the room.  
"Chief, I think they need a therapist." Matsuda cried between breaths.  
"We know a lot about you, so I suggest you don't just sell us off to where the information can be revealed."  
I looked at Jason, this was the first time I had heard my little brother talk that way.  
"You will stay here under supervision until we are sure you will not be of any physical harm." Chief Yagami said. Aizawa quickly grabbed us both by the shoulder and escorted us to what seemed to be Misa's room. A familiar wail echoed through the halls, the same one we had heard back in my old room.  
"What is that?" I asked Aizawa.  
"Just a minor annoyance." He said as he opened the door for us.  
"Stand still," He bent down and pulled a chain out of the closet, attached it to a small hook in the wall, and began to secure them to our ankles. The small room had another door, just across from the other one, which I assumed to be the room in which we would stay,  
"This is the only room that we have the key to, so I am sorry if the accommodation isn't very hospitable." He said as he unlocked the door. He couldn't be more truthful. A burst of high pitched sound escaped the room as we entered. Misa sat in a corner, a pillow pressed to her face. Aizawa stepped towards her slowly and whispered something into her ear before walking out the door.  
"I always hated Misa." Jason whispered in my ear.  
"You shouldn't judge people like that." I said as I walked towards the crying girl. Something must have happened to Light.  
"Misa, why don't you tell me what's making you cry?" I tried to sound soothing, which seemingly worked as the blonde girl's wails stopped all of a sudden.  
"Who are you?" she sniffed.  
"Her name is Alex, and I'm Jason." Jason chimed, pushing me to one side to get a better look at the idol.  
"Oh," Misa said, wiping her tears.  
"Well, I am Misa." She sighed, "Misa is sad because Light is missing."  
"Missing?" Jason asked, raising his eye brows.  
She nodded slowly.  
"He and that stupid Ryuzaki went missing about a week ago. No one has seen them or knows where they went." She said, shaking her head softly. I gasped, it couldn't be possible, but it was. Something had gone terribly wrong with the sequence of time.  
And L and Light were gone.


End file.
